custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkblade9/The Finale
Hey everyone. 2017's here, 2016's dead, and I don't think it was too bad of a year, it did have some pretty rough spots, but there were some pretty ok spots too, so I think it balances out. I've seen of few of you post some fairly optimistic and reflective blog posts, and because of that I feel a little bad writing this, but I felt that the dawn of a new year was good time for me to officially do what I've wanted to do for the better part of the last few months. I'll cut right to the chase- I'm leaving. I'm deciding to cease activity on the CBW and focus my energies elsewhere. There are a few reasons for this decision, some of which I don’t want to discuss because I want to keep this blog relatively positive. One of the less accusatory reasons would be that I've spent two years now developing artistic skills on here, and I'm starting to see that that's had a detrimental effect on my abilities. You see, after recently trying to draw some non-bionicle subjects, I've realized that I've drawn accustomed to drawing bionicles with bionicle proportions. And that's made it hard for me to switch to drawing things like humans, who have rather different proportions. I've decided that if I want to have a chance of being remotely good enough to make any sort of living off of art then I need to focus on drawing what I'd actually be drawing for most art-related jobs out there. I'll be cancelling my projects and plans for the wiki. I may occasionally chip away at GotM, because of how invested I am with that already, but we'll see. So, I'm gonna try and wrap everything up now in a big farewell to you all. I'm not going to do any thanks here, because sadly most of the people I would want to thank have left the wiki. So, I'm going to leave by dumping all the work I've done on every project that I planned to release to the wiki. I hope you enjoy. Mightier than the Sword This was a short story I worked on for a while that was set on Zakaz in the Reforged Blade Universe. The idea was that a skakdi was trying to speak out against a war with the skrall through anonymous letters. The story would follow a group of skakdi who each had their own opinions on the writer, who was called "the maj". As the story progressed, it was going to be revealed that one of the group was the maj. It was going to be a black and white comic, with Kligon words serving as the skakdi language. The pacing was a little weird in some places, the story probably needed a rewrite or two, and it just never got finished. MttSp1.jpg MttSp2.jpg MttSp3.jpg MttSp4.jpg MttSp5.jpg MttSp6.jpg MttSp7.jpg MttSp8.jpg MttSp9.jpg MttSp10.jpg MttSp11.jpg MttSp12.jpg MttSp13.jpg The Stumpy Chronicles This was a huge project that I've had planned for quite a while, the official storyline for Toat kto'Pravit Roy Tahnok, better known as Stumpy. It was going to be a set of stories where Stumpy ran around having all sorts of misadventures, meeting all sorts of people, such as the Green Emerald Star Corp, an ensemble of multiversal soldiers who have taken it upon themselves to maintain order in the multiverse, the three-headed dragon that embodies the three multiversal principles (Chaos, Order, and Ambiguity), and Toat the Tall, a future version of Stumpy who was hired by the Green Emerald Star Corp to punish Stumpy for crimes against the multiverse that he apparently was going to commit. Stumpy: Origins This was going to be the first installment in the Stumpy Chronicles, the origins of Stumpy as a character. It was scripted to be 42 pages long, but I only finished 7 pages so far. SOcover.jpg SOp1.jpg SOp2.jpg SOp3.jpg SOp4.jpg SOp5.jpg SOp6.jpg SOp7.jpg Stumpy: The Stub This was a joke installment that was going to be released between two of the Stumpy Chronicles. A lot of this was me just messing around, the comic is only four pages long and is meant to be read vertically, like the rest of the comics posted on the wiki. SSp1.jpg SSp2.jpg SSp3.jpg SSp4.jpg The Last Goodbye I have enjoyed these two years, the CBW has been a big part of my life and has allowed me to expand both as an artist and as a fan of bionicle, and I am very grateful to all of you for being a part of that. But recently the mythical real life has been calling my name, and I think it's about time I answered. I've been growing increasingly frustrated with few aspects of the community, and I think it's getting to the point that it's best that I just leave. I'll miss the CBW, but I need to work on something more practical for my future. Again, I may try to finish GotM if I find that I have free time at some point in the future, so I may show up a couple times here and there. So, with that, I give you all one last Excelsior! Category:Blog posts